megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Insanity from Trauma
Random Insanity from Trauma 01-10% Reborn : Alignment reversal; good becomes evil, evil becomes good (selfish becomes principled or scrupulous). 11-20% Neurosis : Roll on the table that follows. :: 01-18% Fear of the Dark (spent much time locked in closets) to the point of gibbering and total collapse while in the dark. :: 19-34% Fear of Animals (chewed on by the family pet while a nipper) to the point of running away when confronted by small, furry things. :: 35-49% Cannot tell the Truth; compulsive liar, even if of a good alignment. :: 50-64% Invasion of the Body Snatchers: Acute paranoia toward all supernatural entities, those of alien heritage and even humans born off the Earth. ("They're out to get ya! They could be anybody!! even . . . you!?!"). :: 65-85% Fear of Heights (Uncle Goober used to dangle the character, by one foot, out of windows) to the point of being frozen above the second story; character is fine as long as ground is not visible. :: 86-00% Fear of Success (Mom always said you weren't any good): Character will sabotage self at critical moments. The following minuses apply during critical, or high pressure moments (battle, danger, watched by others, etc.): - 15% to all skills, - 3 to hit, dodge, parry and damage. 21-25% Compulsive Liar : even if of a good alignment. 26-30% Kleptomaniac : A compulsion to steal, even if of a good alignment. 31-40% Obsession : Roll on the table that follows. :: 01-05% Timeliness (either a fanatic about being punctual or always late). :: 06-12% High technology (either loves to acquire/use or loathes it). :: 13-20% Women (or men, if a woman character) :: 21-27% Wealth :: 28-35% Secrecy (either prizes his secrecy above all else, or abhors even the thought of keeping secrets). :: 36-43% Specific individual. :: 44-50% Specific object/item or animal. :: 51-55% Appearance (fashion plate or slob). :: 56-63% Danger (either loves the thrill of danger, which usually means throwing caution to the wind, the more deadly the better; or, despises danger, overly cautious, worry wart, jumpy). :: 64-70% Food (covets only the finest foods and drink, or would, just as readily, eat worms and stale food as anything else; a slob). :: 71-78% Alcohol (either a heavy drinker with a keen taste for the finest liquor, or a fanatical, anti-alcohol prude). :: 79-86% Gambling (will bet it all, or an anti-gambling fanatic). :: 87-92% Solitude (either loves quiet and being alone to the point of growing irrationally angry and frustrated if continually bothered or interrupted; or can't stand the thought of being left alone for even short periods of time). :: 93-00% Crime-busting: Loves it if a hero; obsessed with stomping out crime and evil everywhere. If a villain "crime lord". Loves the thrill of being a criminal mastermind. 41-50% Phobia : Roll on the table that follows. :: 01-03% Undead :: 04-06% Reptiles :: 07-09% Scientists :: 10-12% Mutants :: 13-15% Snakes :: 16-19% Ghosts :: 20-22% Confining Enclosures :: 23-26% Skeletons :: 27-29% Darkness :: 30-32% Graveyards/Burial Mounds :: 33-35% Abandoned Old Houses/Buildings :: 36-39% Giant Creatures/Monsters :: 40-44% Basements/Cellars :: 45-48% Corpses :: 49-51% Users of Magic :: 52-54% Spiders :: 55-57% Tombs :: 58-61% Cats :: 62-64% Heights :: 65-67% Dogs :: 68-70% Contamination :: 71-73% Psychic Strangers :: 74-77% Insects :: 78-80% Flying :: 81-84% Bats/Bat-Like Things :: 85-87% Water :: 88-90% Computers :: 91-93% Psychic Healing :: 94-96% Open Spaces :: 97-00% Supernatural Entities 51-60% Psychosis : Roll on the table that follows. :: 01-15% Hysterical Blindness when under pressure, 1-89% likelihood of happening — roll for each situation. :: 16-28% Paranoid type; everyone is out to get you/trusts no one. :: 29-49% Manic depressive; alternate severe depression one week (suicidal, nobody loves you -5% on all skills) with manic episodes the next week (everything is great and I'm the best that there ever was! +5% on all skills). 30% chance of alcoholism. :: 50-73% Schizophrenia; you are passive and easily frightened; jumpy. You hear voices telling you that all the angels are dead; worry about what angels are. 50% chance of alcoholism or drug addiction. :: 74-85% Mindless aggression; roll percentile: ::: 1-94% Semi-functional : When frustrated, angry, or upset, there is a 72% likelihood of going berserk and lashing out at anyone/everyone around until killed or confined; will take 3d6 minutes of confinement to regain composure. ::: 95-00% Non-functional/homicidal: Continually going berserk until confined or killed; have one lucid day a week and try to talk your way out of confinement. :: 86-00% Become a psychiatrist and try to cure everyone around (they're all sick, even if only you have the perspicacity to tell); be sure to demand stiff fees. 61-70% Fear of Animals You were attacked by animals during captivity; to the point of running away when confronted by small, furry things. 71-80% Recluse Prefers to be alone, quiet, unobtrusive. 81-90% Affective Disorder : Roll on the table that follows. :: 01-19% Frightened by loud noises to the point of cowering and wetting self. :: 20-35% Disgusted by anything sticky, and will go to any length to avoid touching it. :: 36-54% Obsessed with cleanliness, and must clean up any area he/she is at for more than a few minutes. :: 55-75% Outraged by acts of violence, becoming violent himself; 72% chance of going berserk and attacking the perpetrator of the violent act without regard for self. Bonuses: +1 to strike, + 2 to damage. :: 76-88% Hates music and musicians, and will try to destroy or stop the source of those terrible noises. :: 89-00% Intimidated by spoken language; cannot speak meaningful sentences, and must use sign language or written communication. 91-00% Fear of the Dark : You spent much time locked in closets/dark caverns; to the point of gibbering and total collapse while in the dark.